<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodlust by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355820">Bloodlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Creeper Wolf [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), The Hale Pack - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale Pack discover Stiles has been taken - Peter does not take it well...</p>
<hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Creeper Wolf [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Peter! PETER! I need you to control yourself!” Talia moved as far back from her brother as she could in the room, aware that in his bloodlust, his self-control was tenuous at best. </p>
<p>With a roar, Peter threw the dining table across the room, shoulders heaving as he struggled to maintain his human side. His eyes had bled blue from the time he arrived to discover that none of the Hale Pack had any idea where Stiles was – he had simply disappeared. His Jeep was parked outside Peter’s apartment, and a phone call to his college had confirmed that he had not arrived for classes that morning. That meant he had been missing for well over 24 hours.</p>
<p>“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t grab that little scrote, McCall, here by his testicles and torture the information out of him!”</p>
<p>“Because we don’t KNOW that it was McCall – it could well be Deucalion. Derek and Laura have gone to your apartment to see if they can pick up a trace of any scents around Stiles’ vehicle – at the moment, that is the best we can do!” </p>
<p>The mere idea that he should just sit back and wait while his mate was out there in danger seemed to ignite Peter’s temper again, and he took out his rage on the furniture, destroying everything in his path from chairs to ornaments. When he seemed to calm down slightly, Talia tried to speak to him again.</p>
<p>“Peter – I need you to hold it together. The children have never been in a situation like this before – the skirmishes we’ve had with various supernaturals trespassing on our territory are nothing compared to what we might be facing now.”</p>
<p>“I am going to kill them. I don’t care what your diplomacy says, I don’t care about anything but getting Stiles back in one piece.” Talia nodded her acceptance of what her brother said – having lost Robert, she knew well the pain he was suffering. </p>
<p>“If they hurt him while we are sat here doing nothing – “ The remainder of Peter’s threat was left unsaid, but Talia knew her brother was hanging on by a thread. And she was afraid. Peter’s reputation as Left Hand was well deserved and she could only imagine the bloodbath that would ensue if something happened to Stiles. </p>
<p>By the time Derek and Laura had returned, Peter was sat amidst the rubble of the dining set, eyes still burning blue, chest heaving with the willpower it was taking not to go after Scott McCall.</p>
<p>“What did you scent?” Talia asked her children as they came into the room, ignoring the looks of shock on their faces at the destruction their normally self-contained uncle had wrought.</p>
<p>“I didn’t recognise the scent but it was another werewolf. I think it’s safe to assume that it has something to do with Scott and his Pack, but it didn’t smell like any of them.” Laura seemed sure in what she was saying, but she looked hesitant, obviously thrown by the state Peter was in. </p>
<p>“So it must be this Theo. Any hint of Deaton?” Laura shook her head, still watching her uncle. </p>
<p>“Mum – what do we do now?” </p>
<p>“Now, we call in the Sheriff, Chris and Melissa as planned, and we communicate with Deaton that we wish to have a meeting. They are obviously holding Stiles as a hostage of some sort and it’s within their interests to keep him in good condition.” Derek and Laura nodded their understanding. “Get Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Cora back here now. And Lydia.”</p>
<p>“Do you think she’s in danger?” About to make a call on his cell to get his fellow pack-mates back to base, Derek stopped and looked at Talia. </p>
<p>“I don’t think so but it’s better to be safe than sorry. If we are all here, they can’t get to one of us without going through all of us. And it would appear that Deucalion wants to at least pretend to be following werewolf traditions and accords. If this is a challenge for territory, there are certain rules he must follow.”</p>
<p>“And if it’s not?” That came from Peter who had come to his feet. His face was like a mask, eyes still flaring blue, but he did at least appear to be in control.</p>
<p>“If it’s not, then we prepare for battle.” Talia’s face took on a look her children had never seen on it before. “If its blood he’s after, then blood it shall be.”</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Too cold to sleep (boiler has died and we're having to wait until Monday morning for it to be replaced). So here we have a 5 am banner and fic! Hope you enjoy!</p>
<hr/></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>